1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for holding cutting tools used with multi-spindle machines, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a toolholder apparatus designed for use with a parting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multi-spindle machine includes a plurality of rotating spindles. A workpiece is mounted in each spindle. The workpiece is rotated by the spindle, and is engaged by a variety of cutting tools to shape the rotating workpiece into a final part.
The various cutting tools are mounted in very rugged holding devices which are bolted to a supporting surface of a tool slide of the machine.
As each spindle of the multi-spindle machine is indexed to the various operating positions of the machine, the tool slide associated with that respective position is advanced toward the rotating workpiece to engage a cutting tool with the workpiece.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the adjustment of the position of the cutting tool relative to the rotating workpiece is critical to achieving the desired finished cut on the workpiece. Because the tool slide advances to a predetermined position relative to the spindle, this adjustment must be made by first adjusting the position of the cutting tool relative to the tool slide upon which it is mounted.
Another operational difficulty that is encountered when using such a machine is the replacement of a cutting tool insert when the existing cutting tool insert has become worn or broken. The space which is available around the tool slide area of the multi-spindle machine is very limited.
Thus it is seen that there is a need in the art for an adjustable toolholder which allows easy removal and replacement of the cutting tool insert without modification or readjustment of the position adjustments of the toolholder.
The present invention provides a toolholder apparatus for holding a cutting tool adjacent a workpiece having a rotational axis. The toolholder apparatus includes a mounting block base and a mounting block body, slidably supported from the base. A first adjustable connector connects the body and the base so that a position of the body on the base can be adjusted in a first direction toward the workpiece. A center adjustment block slidably engages the body. A second adjustable connector connects the center adjustment block and the body so that a position of the center adjustment block on the body can be adjusted in a second direction transverse to the first direction and the transverse to the rotational axis of the workpiece. A head is detachably mounted on the center adjustment block, the head being removable from the center adjustment block by sliding movement in a third direction transverse to both of the first and second directions. A cutting tool support is attached to the head, so that the head and the cutting tool may be removed from the apparatus to replace the cutting tool, and then the head and the replacement cutting tool may be remounted on the apparatus without having modified the position of the cutting tool relative to the mounting block base and thus relative to the rotating workpiece.
The apparatus of the present invention may also be described as a cut off tool apparatus for cutting off a part from a rotating workpiece, the apparatus including a parting tool insert, a clamp for holding the parting tool insert, a head, the clamp being attached to the head, a mounting block assembly for mounting the apparatus on a tool slide, and a means for removably mounting the head on the mounting block assembly so that the head and the parting tool insert have a fixed position relative to the mounting block assembly when mounted thereon and so that the head can be removed from the mounting block assembly by sliding motion in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation of the workpiece.
A method of cutting off a part from a rotating workpiece is disclosed which includes steps of providing a mounting block assembly and a head, clamping a parting tool in place on the head, sliding a tongue defined on one of the head and the mounting block assembly into a groove defined in the other of the head and the mounting block assembly, during the sliding motion abutting the head against a stop surface to define a fully engaged position of the head and the mounting block assembly, releasably locking the head in the fully engaged position relative to the mounting block assembly, and moving the parting tool into engagement with the rotating workpiece and cutting off the part from the rotating workpiece.
Another method of mounting a cutting tool on the toolholder includes:
a. providing a mounting block and a head;
b. supporting the cutting tool on the head;
c. sliding a protrusion defined on one of the head and the mounting block into a recess defined in the other of the head and the mounting block;
d. during the sliding motion, abutting the protrusion against a stop to define a fully engaged position of the head and the mounting block;
e. adjusting a proximity of the mounting block and the cutting tool relative to a workpiece; and
f. adjusting a height of the cutting tool relative to the workpiece.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved toolholder apparatus for holding a cutting tool adjacent a rotating workpiece.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a toolholder apparatus which allows a head which carries the cutting tool to be readily removed and replaced.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus which allows the removal and replacement of the head by sliding motion of the head in a direction parallel to the rotational axis of the workpiece.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a toolholder apparatus with a removable head, and having a proximity adjustment means and a height adjustment means for adjusting the proximity and height of the cutting tool relative to the rotating workpiece.
And another object of the present invention is the provision of methods of cutting off a part from a rotating workpiece.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of methods of mounting a cutting tool on a toolholder in such a manner that the proximity and height of the cutting tool relative to a workpiece may be adjusted, and so that a head which carries the workpiece may be detachably mounted on the holder.
Numerous other objects features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, upon the reading of the following disclosure, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.